User talk:RedShocktrooper
Welcome Hi, I'd just like to thank you for your recent contributions! - Ecchi_Garr (Admin) : Thanks. I can provide lots of technical overview of many of Valkyria's units and weapons, so chances are my notes about the tanks are not the end of things. Technical "Crap" is my forte. RedShocktrooper 19:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Engineer tools I don't have a PSP and so can't cover anything about VC2; just want to ask what the actual names of the two versions of the Engineer Tool are. I think they'd be better off split into their own articles rather than sitting in the Trivia section of the VC1 Engineer Tool, I just don't really know what to call those articles. Evil Tim 00:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) *Well, there's the thing. They are both called the generic "Engineer Tool", and fill the exact same purpose. The only difference is appearance, and the VC2 one can't remove mines.RedShocktrooper 17:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Oh, that's kinda odd. I suppose that was because people found it weird that the engineer was fixing a tank by turning a pair of wirecutters like a wrench. Maybe the team thought it was a giant plumber's wrench. Also, I think I know where Mauser went in the VC world; I'd guess they only used names where the trademarks were dubious. Erma is more officially Erma-Werke, Breda is Breda Meccanica Bresciana, and Tula is Tulsky Oruzheiny Zavod. Krupp and Mauser were probably harder to get around, so became Krimm (Estonian for "Crimea") and Mustela (Latin for "Weasel"). Evil Tim 06:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *** Is this to say Bofors and ArmaLite could appear later on? Also, didn't TOZ make a series of Combat Shotguns for the Red Army? RedShocktrooper 08:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) **** Armalite probably not, I wouldn't think they'd want to go for weapons that look that "modern" when the general look of the series doesn't tend to. Bofors seems more likely if they were to get aircraft into the setting, since they're most commonly associated with AA guns, but I can't see them wanting fixed-wing planes since they wouldn't really work with the gameplay. Perhaps it'll turn out Ragnite engines don't work at high altitude and they'll have an Edelweiss / Shamrock-like pairing with the fast, high-AP "tank" a helicopter. That'd probably work pretty well. Evil Tim 12:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) * (Paged down to conserve space.) Well, at some point in time, VC's world is going to hit the 1950s and 60s. By that time other Real World companies could appear in modified form - since ArmaLite is defunct, replaced by Colt, it seems they'd be quite possible. Also, it seems that some sort of fixed-wing military craft does exist - the Imperial Tank Destroyer's D-5S 85mm gun is based on an AA gun, not unlike the D-5T. With this thought, in many ways Isara's dad, Dr. Theimer, seems to be based on John Walter Christie. Both had ideas for their respective countries, but their countries initially rejected them (in VC2, Gallia adopts the idea of Medium and Heavy tanks, creating Europa's "Entwicklung" series, and the United States eventually starts to adopt Christie's suspension designs.) It's possible that, like Christie, Theimer sells his design to another country (Christie sold his designs to the Soviets, who were quite impressed with his tank, and built the BT-2 off it.) 15:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ** Yes, I know technology will progress, but I just don't see the developers wanting to get rid of the WW2-style "look" of the series, so you'd probably see things more like Soviet weapons, or the FAL and Enfield EM-1 that don't look so "modern." As for aircraft, I really don't think even the developers are sure what's going on there; given Isara's replica of Theimer's design looks like the Wright Brothers' original Flyer, I can't imagine you'd need an 85mm gun to shoot at "modern" VC-world aircraft. It's possible that gun manufacturers just played on the fear of aircraft to sell more weapons, or that the VC-world D5 is something like the FlaK 18 that can be used as either an artillery piece or an AA gun, with the AA gun role a "just in case" secondary function for hypothetical air threats. Evil Tim 03:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Batomys and tanks The main difference between Batomys and the 30s multiturrets is that Batomys has a main, limited-traverse gun set which it only uses for direct fire at short range and is said to be primarily for use against fortifications; all three 340mm guns are fixed in a narrow forward arc, with only the much smaller gun mounted at the rear actually being in a turret. This rather suggests that any ability to fight other tanks was strictly secondary, given the rest of the weapons are anti-infantry. Hence, it's an assault gun. Evil Tim 03:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Heading Seems after the WOT server split, we won't be knocking tanks together anymore... How are you doing? Vielwerth 14:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *Fine, you? What Server are you playing on, btw? RedShocktrooper 19:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey I just have a question. Should Valkyrian Lances and Artificial Valkyrian Lances be added to the weapons list? I can't help out with VC1 anymore because I sold it awhile ago and relized I made a big mistake so when I order a new one from Amazon I will help out with it. Till then I can only do VC2 so I can add the pics I took of Baldren, Dirk, Juliana and V2 Artificial Lances.I might be able to find Maximilian's online though. Asian580 16:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Asian580 :Let's make an article for Valkyian Lances and shields and another one for artificial ones. Could you do it? I can't do much now, but I'll help out as much as I can. I'll add screenshots and artworks later. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 02:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :*Well, my thoughts are that they should be filed according to what uses them. The Valkyrian lance should be compiled with the article on the Valkyrur, and the AV Lance with the article on the AVT.RedShocktrooper 08:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::We have 4 types of Valkyrian lance and shield now (Alicia, Selvaria, Alliase and Riela) and 5 types of artificial ones (Maximilian, Dirk, Baldren, Juliana, V2). Plus we have artwork/sreenshot for each of them. So I think they deserve to have their own articles. Your method would work too since we will have some nice,long articles. But this way, it would be easier to categorize them into weapons and units. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 08:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, we could also take the same route we take with the tanks. We have the main article, then the various articles detailing the various machines themselves. However, we don't know enough about each individual lance for them to warrant their own articles; such articles would undoubtedly just be similar to the article on the Var, which - because there has been no Western release - is undeniably a stub.RedShocktrooper 08:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, off-hand the only Lances in VC1 I know anything about are Max's and Selvaria's, and only the interception fire damage for Selvaria and interception and counter for Maximilian (respectively 75 vspers, 5 shots for Selvaria and a varied 30 / 32 / 45 / 55 / 60 vspers, 10 shots for Max). Max's deadly Bullshit Attack seems to just be something like 75% max HP. Evil Tim 11:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't see a clear better choice so either way is fine with me. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 12:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::For the Artificial lances in VC2 I can try to hack them in and check out their stats. I know Dirk's does 7 shots and I think V2's do 5. I'll post all VC2's lances range and damage later.Asian580 02:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Asian580 Basic Info for character is missing Hey, RedShocktrooper, from my recent activity from surfing this wiki I found that all the character lacks basic personal info (height, age, VA, etc) so, may I add them in their respective page ? and where do you think is the best place to put ther Basic info in ? (in Trivia for ex). Grandia III Yuuki 10:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * well, I'd use an infobox similar to what we're using for the tanks. Type 36 technical data Hey, you can write the description as a caption for now. I'm still trying to think of something better than this. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 01:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) This is not Shamrock here It's not the Shamrock. Translate from Japanese text (as far as my broken Japanese is correct): Operated by the Gallian Royal Guard, this Guard Tank is Cordelia's personal tank and is used during parade or ceremony. It was based on the German Jagdpanzer tank-destroyer and the marking bears Valkyrian theme. The tank was cut from the final version of the game. This is such an awesome tank, I think we should consider creating a new article for it. My VC1 English artbook should arrive next month so we will have more info by then. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 19:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I went off the four-leave clover on the gun mantle, and assumed. I don't speak Japanese, honestly, and made an assumption. RedShocktrooper 21:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :no one blames you for not be able to speak Japanese ;) [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 01:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dahau as featured article Ok, I reverted my edit. It's back to the Avan article now. 07:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Type36 Hey, do you want to split Type 36 article into Light Tank A, Light Tank B, Medium Tank A, etc. so you can freely write without limited space? 04:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : No, actually. All three of them are of the same series, thus all have entertwined backstories. I could make seperate sections for each of them, though. RedShocktrooper 04:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, separate section would be good too. 05:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC)